


Education

by usakiwigirl



Series: Abrupt (A - Z weekly challenge) [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Challenge: a_to_z, Community: 1_million_words, Hurt, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakiwigirl/pseuds/usakiwigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so Danny was never a teacher's pet, and he never tried that hard to excel in class - except when he really wanted to. And right now, his lesson still fresh in his mind, this is one class he is determined to ace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Education

**Author's Note:**

> A – Z Challenge – Week Five – Letter “E” at the Livejournal community One Million Words, [here](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/77953.html). RL was still kinda kicking me around here, and although I had this written, I just didn't get around to posting. Bad me.

Watching Steve walk – well, hobble really, he’s still too broken to walk with his usual exuberant flair, and it hurts to watch, but it also fills Danny with an exhilaration that is disproportionate to the action. Steve was dead, and now he isn’t. Danny is still talking through his demons with the HPD shrink; the guilt that eats him alive at night, knowing he left Steve all alone, he knows he’s giving that woman enough material to write ten books by the time they’re finished.

The thing is, Danny isn’t going to leave Steve, not now that he is finally shuffling along the hospital corridors without any aid except for the odd grab at the rails that line the walls, and not now that he is slowly coming to terms with his own desires toward the injured man.

It’s been a hard lesson to learn, but Danny is a smart man, and he rarely makes the same mistake twice. Danny is never leaving Steve behind – or alone – again.


End file.
